The BlackList
by ArmyStrong213
Summary: He was one of the most wanted criminals, and he gave himself up finally to the FBI. He also was going to give information that saves lives, only he had a condition: he only talks to her. Her, being a new rookie FBI agent who had no clue who he is. He was obsessed with her for a reason, and she was going to figure out why. How will their story go?
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off the new Drama series The Blacklist. Only I'm making ALOT of changes. I hope you'll read it. First chapter may seem confusing.**

What happened on December 3rd is something nobody expected to happen.

It was in the Washington D.C airport, where a tall blonde man walked in. He was dressed to hide, in a trench coat, fedora, and dark sunglasses. You might think he was going to do something wicked.

But he really wasn't.

He walked in casually into the airport, a small smirk lining his lips. What nobody realized was, this blonde guy had no intentions of flying today.

He walked towards a male security guard, who was around his 30's. He was slicked back brown hair and a pot belly though.

"Good day sir. My, you've been enjoying those free doughnuts they give you." The blonde guy said smartly, patting the security guard's stomach.

The guard didn't find this amusing though.

"Can I help you?" The security guard asked, annoyed but plastering a fake smile upon his face.

"No, I am here to help you. I think you might want to call the swat team in, FBI's #4 on their ten most wanted is here." The blonde guy smirked again.

"Who?" The security guard asked, in a dumb way. The blonde guy let out a low chuckle, before removing his sunglasses and hat.

"Me."

The security guard went wide eye, not believing it. FBI's #4 on their list was here.

Giving himself up?

"Well are you going to get the FBI or am I going to just have to walk away?" The blonde asked in a snarky tone. That seemed to wake up the security guard, because within seconds people were scattering and guns were surrounding FBI's most wanted.

They took him away to an undisclosed area, cuffing him keep him a cell, that's in a bigger cell, in a another cell. He was alone in it, but it was guarded by 6 guards and had 9 different cameras on him.

"I can't believe Austin Moon gave himself up." Agent Dallas Smith said in shock, watching the from the video screens showing the chained prisoner from the room above the cell. Dallas Smith was a senior agent of the FBI, and he knew enough about this criminal.

"Austin Monica Moon." He heard his boss, Agent James Rington reading over Austin's profile. "Graduated high school at 16. Former Miltary Officer. Gained the position at 18. Disappeared for 6 years. Crime? He went AWOL for good and went part of the criminal underworld. While he hasn't been seen for 6 years, it is known he has been trading information on terrorist, selling and buying illegal products, and has killed many people. He has created a network of the most dangerous criminals existing."

Yeah, he's done a lot, and he's only 25.

Dallas noticed Austin sitting, chained, and saying something. She turned up the mics that were in the room so she could here.

"You idiots should know I have valuable information for you. I know that Army General Mike Steven's 7 year old daughter Sadie Stevens is in danger. Somebody is planning to get her at a certain time." Austin said, staring at a wall though he was speaking to the two agents.

Agent Rington went up to the sound system, and spoke into the mic that allowed Austin to hear them.

"What's happening to her?" James barked. Austin smirked at this, him being the one in control.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot Rington. I will tell every detail I know on the girl's safety. But I will not be telling you. I will speak to one person, and one person only." He paused, dramatic affect. "I will only speak to Allyson Marie Dawson."

"Who's Allyson Dawson?"

**With Ally Dawson:**

An hour later, at 9am, in Washington D.C also, laid a sleeping Ally Dawson and her husband Elliot Running in their little renting house. They had been married a year, and everyday was like the first. He was a 4th grade school teacher and she was a new rookie FBI agent. She was still in training, but doing well.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Ally heard her alarm clock blaring. She groggily opened her eyes to see that it was 9:00, she and Elliot had to leave for work in 10 minutes.

"Babe wake up! The alarm clock went off late!" She sprung up panicked, shaking her husbands tired body. She jumped out of bed, him groggily getting up too. She ran to their bathroom, changing from cupcake pajama bottoms and pink tank into a black skirt, grey shirt, and black blazer. She brushed out her hair and put on light make up.

"I need the car babe for work." Elliot said, rushing to get dressed too.

"So do I." Ally replied, them having a minute until they had to leave.

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll drop you off." Elliot compromised.

"You'll be late."

"I'll call one of the other teachers to cover for me." He said.

Their minute was up and they went out the door.

"How'd you do that?" Elliot asked, staring at his wife in amazement.

"Do what?" Ally asked, head tilted.

"We both woke up 10 minutes ago. I'm pretty sure my pants are backwards and this shirt I'm wearing hasn't been washed in a week, but you come out looking perfect and primped and beautiful." He smiled a love struck smile.

"Aw." She grinned, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. "We gotta go.

However they weren't able to go, because they took two steps and 3 black vans and two black helicopters appeared, all FBI.

Agents and cops got out, crowding the area.

One came towards Ally, flashing his I.D and badge.

"Agent Dawson? Agent Smith. You're coming with us." He ordered.

A shocked Ally turned to her equally shocked husband.

"Uh babe, I guess you don't have to drive me."


	2. Austin and Ally meet

**Cool, you guys seem intrigued by The Blacklist. You can decide if Auslly romance or friendship.**

Agent Dallas Smith informed Ally of what was going on, and questioned her.

"How do you know Austin Moon?!" He asked for the 100th time it seemed. Allyson Dawson had gone through hundreds of security background checks to become an FBI agent, and there was no evidence of her associating with him.

"I told you, I have never talked to Austin Moon. I only know of his criminal record from training." She spat. At that moment, James Rington, head of that sector of FBI, Ally and Dallas's boss, walked in.

"Hook her up to Polygraph. I'll go hook up and question Moon in the other room." James walked in and out quickly, going to get Austin hooked up.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"How you do know Agent Dawson?" James questioned Austin, him hooked up to the polygraph machine.

"Now what would be the fun in me giving you all the answers?" Austin asked, laughing to himself.

"Do you know Austin Moon?" Dallas asked Ally in the other room, her hooked up to a machine too.

"I do not personally know Austin Moon." The machine didn't freak out, so she was telling the truth.

After about 15 questions, they determined Austin wasn't going to directly answer any questions to them, and that Ally didn't know Austin.

But they were going to send her in to get him to talk.

Ally walked in alone, threw bullet proof doors into Austin's cell inside the cell. She grabbed a chair, sitting across from him.

They both sat in silence, Ally showing no emotion, and Austin smiling lightly.

"Ally, it's a pleasure." Austin greeted after a minute.

"It's Agent Dawson to you." Ally said sternly. She folded her hands in her lap. Austin didn't say anything.

"I'm here." Ally cut into the silence. Austin wanted her there, only talking to her, and she was wanting to get down to business.

"I see you got rid of your highlights." Austin commented. Ally had highlighted her chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights when she was 17, but got rid of them last year.

"You look much less...Voldermort." He added to his sentence. Ally didn't look pleased at all. "Have you been to your hometown lately?" He asked, meaning Miami Florida.

"Tell me about the girl, Sadie." Ally interrupted.

"I don't get home much." Austin tried to keep the conversation in his control.

"Why involve me in this? It's my first day, I'm nothing special." Ally asked, Austin staying calm, a smile on his lips.

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. "Oh, I think you're very special." The way he said it took her by surprise, her just staring at him.

Austin sighed, deciding he had to speak up in order for her to stay.

"Within the hour a criminal by the name of Jefferson Wilhouse will kidnap Sadie Steven's, the daughter of US Army General Mike Stevens. There is going to be some type of diversion, signals will be scrambled and he'll grab the girl. Wilhouse is from out of country, and he wants to be back out of it within 36 hours. If you don't act quick the girl will die. That's what I know."

"And how do you know this?"

Austin smirked at this, a glint of superiority in his eyes. "Cause I'm the one who got him in the country."

"And I'm suppose to believe you?" Ally asked, looking around like this is crazy, which in a way it was.

Austin let out a deep chuckle, it dark and powerful.

"Of course not, I'm a criminal. Criminals are obvious liars. Everything about me is a lie." There was a long pause after that. "But if anybody can give me a second chance, it's you."

Ally just stared, expecting more of an explanation.

"The two of us have overcome so much. I mean look at you. Abandoned by a father with a criminal record, had a mother die of weakness and shame. And yet here you are about to make a name for yourself with capturing Jefferson Wilhouse."

They stared at each other, Ally with fear in how Austin knew all of that about her, Austin with pleasure in being in the same room as the girl you could say he was obsessed with, but not in a stalker way.

"I'm going to make you famous Al's."

Ally left the cells after that, questioning everything. Her biological father did have a criminal record, and that's all she knew about him. He left her and her mother when she was 3. A year later, her mother was killed. She didn't know much about her mothers death though. 2 days after it she was adopted by her adoptive father Lester, him raising Ally as a single parent.

"How does he know all that about me?" Ally asked panicked to Dallas and James.

"How did you get FBI clearance with your father having criminal record? How did we not know your father having a criminal record?" Dallas shouted, feeling his territory threatened with this new rookie agent.

"We don't have time to deal with this. You two need to take some officers with you and go get Sadie Stevens from school. Jefferson Wilhouse is a terrorist from Iraq and most likely has a group coming with him. Go now!" James ordered Ally and Dallas.

The two left , going to go get the little girl.

One question in their minds.

How does Austin Moon know all of this?


End file.
